A Sorrow
by Triaxx2
Summary: Set months after I was, Kim finds herself working with David again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and it's characters are copyright Disney. David, his father, and brother are mine.

A word to the reader, before I begin... This isn't going to be my usual style of 'happy' story, but since you asked for back story on Kim's husband and their relationship, here it is.

* * *

The persistent ringing of the bannana was driving her nuts. In her head, she knew Bannana's weren't supposed to ring. The voice was familiar as well. "Kim... Kim... I hate to do this..."

The icy blast of air sent Kim bolt upright, then down again, tugging the blankets up against her neck. "Alright Wade, I'm up. Give me one second." she snatched a jacket from the floor of her bedroom, and then grabbed the Kimmunicator as she slipped it on. "Go ahead."

"Sorry to wake you, but you have an emergency call incoming. I've already got a ride on the way." Wade smiled. Monique had succeeded in drawing him out of his room, so he was now sitting at a table. She'd not been able to sever his computer from him, nor had she had the heart to try, so he often was seen with both.

"Are Ron and Shego getting up?" Kim asked. Wade shook his head.

"No, the call wasn't for Team Possible, but for you. It's from Joseph Whitehawk." Kim nearly dropped the com device. "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, it's just... nevermind. What's the sitch?" she asked, still shaken.

"He didn't say, just that they needed help, and right now." Wade stared for a moment. "I can look into it more deeply for you."

"No, that's alright, I'll go. My ride?"

"Landing on your roof.." Kim changed in rapid fire mode, and was up the stairs of the apartment building she was living in not five minutes after Wade told her the ride was arriving. She got there just as the jump jet did. The building was full of GJ agents, so it wasn't counted as odd having an aircraft land on the helipad on the roof. She climbed in, strapped down, and gave the pilot the thumbs up. He nodded, carresed the throttles, and took off. Kim had taken a job with Global Justice just a few months out of high school, working with their trainers, going to college, and saving the world, the last free of charge. She had been bumped to field status shortly after graduating with a degree in criminology. It was this that had led her to be on the reservation all those months ago, when she met David Whitehawk, a Tribal Policeman, and helped him with a poacher problem. He was the sort of person you just couldn't help but like. Kim liked him at first sight, but it wasn't until he asked her for coffee that she'd discovered his feelings on the matter. She'd been to visit him twice, and each time she'd felt herself growing a little closer to him. The attraction was obviously mutual, though she found that like Ron he had some trouble putting words to his thoughts. It took no more than an hour for the jump jet to reach the destination, though it had to refuel partway. The powerful engines kicked up dust as it touched down outside the main office of the reservations Tribal Police. Kim thanked the pilot, and jumped out, jogging easily to the door, as the plane lifted away. She entered the door after the dust had settled, and apologized for the dust.

"Kim?" a grey haired man stepped out from an office in the back. He was only a little older than last time she had seen him, but Joseph Whitehawk's hair was completely white now. He smiled weakly. "C'mon into the back. I know you're wondering what's going on, so I'll tell you." She entered the room, and he followed, closing the door behind himself.

"Is David alright?" she asked in almost shreds.

"He's fine. Or as best he can be. Let me explain. David told you about Lee, right?" Kim nodded, and he continued. "Well, Lee isn't in a complete vegetative state any more. The unfortunate problem, is that his other side is taking over." Kim swallowed, knowing what was coming, but not wanting to believe it. "He calls himself Sam, and he killed two nurses, and a group of guards on his way out of the hospital. David had just left him, and was optimistic about his chances. After that, he's gone completely sour. I need your help. I have to find Sam, and I have to keep David away from him. I'm afraid if he finds him, and it's Sam, he'll kill him."

"What can I do?" Kim asked.

"I can't in good conscience send you after Sam, so I need you to try and talk David out of this depression he's in." Joseph sighed, and slumped into his chair. "Lyn has been arguing with him for the past couple of days, trying to keep him from going after Sam. She's completely tired."

"Don't worry, I'll do what I can. Do you want some technical help hunting for... Sam?" Joe smiled back at her.

"That would be helpful." he nodded. "We aren't exactly high on the budget lists." after setting them up with Wade, Kim stepped out into the desert sun, and started the walk to David's house, a little ways down the road from his parents house. She arrived to see his mother stalking into the room. Kim reached for the door handle, to find it yanked away, as David opened it from the inside. She looked into his eyes, then was forced to look away, even if only to the bridge of his nose.

"Kim..." he whispered her name hoarsely, and she caught him as he collapsed forwards, sobbing. She stood steady, letting him go. His mother, a woman who appeared on her last legs at the moment sighed in relief at the sight of Kim. Kim waved her off, and she nodded, slipping out and heading home, hopefully for a nap, was Kim's thought. After a few minutes, David's sobbing decreased, and started to slow. He lifted his weight off, and she led him to the couch. He sat down, and looked at her again. His eyes were not as painful this time. He wasn't cured by any stretch, but he was pushing the pain back. She smiled, and his eyes seemed to dance for a moment. She could tell he was now relaxing, if only slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop on you like that. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I practice dragging firefighters in full gear around, so you're a light weight." she laughed, and play-punched his arm. He smiled, but didn't laugh. She just caught a shudder.

"Father told you. That's why you're here." he said. It wasn't a question, but instead a simple statement of fact. "I'm sorry he dragged you into this."

"I wasn't dragged into anything. If I didn't want, need to be here, I could have left. I didn't." She pressed her hand to the side of his face. "I want to be with you now. There's no where else I could be." He smiled again, with a little more enthusiasim. "Now, perhaps we should get down to business. Your father asked me to keep you away from Lee."

"No, not Lee, Sam. I can't believe that this man is my brother or I'll hesitate." David's eyes narrowed.

"Stop that. There might be a chance to save him, but if you just start shooting, we'll have a problem." Kim answered, reaching for her Kimmunicator.

"Look I can't..." She glared at him, staring into his eyes. "I don't want you involved. You might get hurt."

She slapped him. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to cause him to stare at her. "You hit me."

"Because you're treating me like a child. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, I don't need you to do it for me. Now are you going to listen?" He nodded, rubbing his cheek. She kissed the other one, and then picked up the Kimmunicator. "Wade, you there?"

"Usually. What can I do for you?" Wade answered. Kim stared for a moment before answering. Either he was usuing his holographic generator, or he was at the mall.

"Simple enough. I need to research a way to restore David's brother." Kim answered. The screen exploded in a close up look at a diet coke.

"Are you sure you don't want a talking spaceship to fly you to the moon?" Wade answered. "I'll take a look,but I can not promise anything. I'll get back to you." The line cut out. Kim raised an eyebrow, but shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, this isn't a very good idea." Kim called over the head set of the helmet. David had borrowed a motorcycle from a friend of his. His bike was known to his father and the entire police force, so taking it wasn't exactly a good idea. This one wasn't as nice, nor was it as stable at high speed, which is where they were right now. The road was very good though, so there was no reason to worry. Or so David kept telling her.

"I know Lee and if you're right and he's still in there, I know exactly where he's gone. We used to play around an old oil rig out in the gulf during our summer vacations. If that's where he's gone, we might be able to catch him without killing him. I'm pretty sure that's where he'll go. If not, I'm completely lost." David answered. After a few hours, he started to slow down, scanning the sides of the road. Kim didn't even see the turn off before he turned the wheel. She thought at first something had happened, but as he swung the bike around she was amazed to see it was an overgrown road. The trail had devolved, but she could tell it was just wide enough for a motorcycle.

"Stop a second." When he did, she slipped off the bike, and knelt in the middle of the road. She pushed the visor on her helmet up, and looked at David. "Someone has been through not too long ago. Let's go." She climbed onto the back and grabbed hold. David accelerated again.

Twenty-five minutes later they arrived at a small sliver of wood stretching out into the ocean. A single boat and motorcycle were held from the water by the elderly pier. David stopped just short of the pier. The weight would have sent both bikes, and the pair of them into the water. Kim stepped off, and started out carefully onto the pier. She reached the motorcycle, and started to reach for it. She stopped suddenly, then turned and raced back down the pier. David had just started down and Kim tackled him. As she hit the ground on top of him, an explosion rocked the pier behind them, disintegrating the motorcycle and boat as well as the pier. After a few moments flaming chunks stopped falling from the sky, and they looked up and at the remains of the pier. David shuddered.

"How did you know?" He asked Kim.

"I saw the bomb. I was going to pull it off so we wouldn't fall through." Kim shook her head. "It must have had a proximity detector or fuse of some kind."

"He was always interested in the special forces, and wanted to try to get into them before he went to drugs. He must have learned how to set one up from that. We'll have to find another boat." David stared out at the oil rig just on the horizon.

---

The ride into town was not long, but the trip to find a boat took far longer than either hoped. They had to decline several offers, because neither wanted to row out and be tired when they arrived. David was ready to go back and take one up when Kim talked a man into letting them borrow his fishing boat. The boat was old,and had a slow leak, but that was solved by bailing it out. Kim manned the steering wheel while David manned the bucket. It wasn't far from the town to the abandoned oil rig, but they approached slowly, scanning the surfaces with binoculars. They knew for a fact that Sam knew they were coming, and he had the advantage of knowing they were coming and time to prepare for them. Coming up to the dock, David moved ahead of Kim and tapped at it with his foot. He stuck a hand under his coat and pulled a gun. Stretching it out infront of him, he stepped carefully onto the pier. Kim followed, and pulled not a gun, but a high tech version of a Taser. Built by Wade and then bought in masse by GJ, the tazer delivered it's voltage from ten feet away with a miniature bolt of lightning. It was sufficient to bring down most humans though slightly larger versions were used by park rangers for protection from animals.

David checked each step carefully as they advanced, while Kim watched the upper levels, expecting death to rain down at any moment. They reached the top without incident. As they did so, a pair of explosions wracked the stairs behind them. David had tested the stairs, but not the supports. The stairs fell away into the ocean sinking down behind them. The weight snapped the mooring line, and the boat began to drift away on the shockwaves of the impact.

"Now we're alone dear brother. I see you brought your girlfriend with you. I'd have preferred you alone, but I suppose that after we've finished, I can have some fun with her." The voice over the loudspeaker made Kim shiver. It was ice cold, and not a pleasant sound.

"Lee? I can help you. Just come out, you're sick, they'll take that into account. We can help you." David called, pleading to the voice.

"Lee's not here. The only one around is Sam. And I'm going to destroy you, then your little friend." The voice made the air seem to shiver. Then... "David?? Get out of here, he'll..." The voice, terrified, and much different than the first was cut short. "Shut up, I thought I killed you already."

"David, come this way, while he's distracted." Kim drug David between two huge storage tanks, and out of sight of the camera. The sounds of indistinct arguing and then fighting came through the speakers and then silence.

"He must be in the control room. We can sneak up on him while he's arguing." David started away, but Kim snatched at his arm.

"No, that's what he wants. It's got to be a trap. It's the only way he'd let you think you know where he is." Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need your help. I need..." A rifle round pinged off the side of the storage tank behind them. A bright red spot exploded on David's arm. Kim drug him deeper between the tanks. In the shock of the shot, the Kimmunicator had fallen down through the metal flooring, and was headed towards the water at last sight. Kim led him deeper into the superstructure. Silence fell after a few minutes, and Kim turned towards him. The arm wound was only a grazing hit, and it was bleeding severly. Kim took the handerchief David offered, and wound it around the arm. He winced when she tightened it, but smiled in thanks. "Is there another way to the Control Room? One he doesn't know about?"

"I think there is, but he might know. The Control Room is supposed to be the highest point,so it can see as much as possible. But when they built this one, something didn't go right appearently. There's a series of pipes that run overhead of the building. We should be able to get around any traps he's laid."

"I'll go around that way, but I'll need a distraction. If you can lure him out into the open, I can stun him." Kim suggested.

"Alright. Just don't miss." David smiled, and pulled her close. She kissed him and then turned away. "Kim? Be careful."

"Of course, you do the same. I love you." She disappeared around the corner. David turned back towards the main entrance and flickered his eyes in every direction as he stepped out into the open space. He ducked across the open ground, and up the stairs towards command. He slowed once he was hidden again, and began to check his path more carefully.

---

Kim slowly advanced, watching for traps, and signs of Lee. She wasn't entirely sure where the pipes were, but she knew where the Control Room was. She found the path that took her to the pipes overhead. She could see David from where she was. He couldn't see her. She walked carefully along the pipes approaching the Control Room. The air was chill this far out to sea, and this high in the air. She leveled her tazer at the door of the control room, and waited. Now it was up to David.


	3. Chapter 3

David glanced up and saw Kim waiting on the pipes. He peered around the corner, and looked at the windows of the control room. There was a silhouette, but he couldn't see anything else. "Sam? Where are you? I'm here. Let's end this here and now."

"Oh no, I don't think we'll end them now. I'm just about to get started." David spun, in time to see Lee drop on the pipes behind Kim. He wrapped an arm around her as she started to spin, and cracked the butt of his pistol into her arm. The tazer dropped through the pipes, but he let go as she drove her heel into the in step of his foot. He stumbled backwards, and she whipped around to kick the gun away. But as she swept her foot around, he leapt and tackled her. They went down in a heap, and a feeling of helplessness swept over David. He couldn't shoot without risking hitting Kim and he couldn't reach to stop Sam any other way. The fight ended moments later, with a knife at Kim's throat. "Now, let's see if you can stop me, brother." Lee drug Kim away, disappearing into the pipes.

"Kim!" David yelled after them, and shifted towards the Control Center. He made his way inside to find that the entire radio had been demolished, and the wires rearranged to create the timer for a make shift bomb. David turned and lunged out the door mere seconds ahead of the blast. He tumbled to a stop and spun about looking for signs of his brother and Kim.

"What's the matter big old Indian tracker get lost?" Sam's voice sounded from the shadows. "Perhaps a scream or two can help you find what you seek. How about it girlie?"

"Let her go Lee. This is our fight. Just let the girl go." David called. "No, never mind. I'm just going to leave. You aren't playing by any rules, so I'll not play."

"You won't leave. You just can't walk away. You never could. Come and get her." The voice seemed to hang in the air. Swearing to himself, David moved after it. Sam was right. He couldn't ever leave it alone. He swept the gun around and slid forwards, moving from cover to cover, walking carefully, hoping not to trip anymore of the madman's traps. He reached the end of the piping, and was about to turn, when a noise made him stop. "You were never smart enough to look before turning a corner. Now I can kill her, then you. Unless you think you can catch me."

David took a deep breath, and turned, expecting to see Kim dead on the floor. There was nothing there however, and he stepped back along the path carefully. This time it was several minutes before he came to another dead end. No voice accompanied this one, and he turned away. Approaching a third dead end, he readied himself. This was going to be hard, but he didn't have any choice. He heard the voice.

"I see it's about time for this to end. Pity. I was sort of enjoying this game."

"Game Lee? I thought you hated playing games? That's what you said the other day. When I saw you in the hospital." David chuckled. He could hear Kim struggling faintly. She obviously didn't want to risk being injured, but couldn't bring herself to remain calm. It was part of what he liked about her. She didn't feel the need to let a man take care of her. Well, she'd just have to get over this one.

"I am not Lee. He is gone, forever. I am Sammael. I will destroy this little girl, and then I'll destroy you, and your family. I am Sammael the Destroyer. I am..." The gunshot was a marksmans attack. It was a text book shot, litterally right between the eyes, just over Kim's shoulder, and to the side of her ear. She latter confessed she felt the wind of the round against her ear. The knife hit the decking and skidded off into the water far below. A sound they hadn't heard before suddenly filled the air. Chopper blades. They met it on the pad, the police symbol shining in the sunlight. Joesph climbed out first, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose you have an explanation?" He queried. "And I seriously hope it's a good one."

"Lee is dead. I shot him. He tried to..." David shook his head.

"He tried to kill me. David did the only thing he could and killed him. It was all he could do." Kim explained. "How did you find us?"

"Your tech friend, Wade. He told us you dropped your communicator, so we figured you were out here, though we couldn't figure out why. I see that's why. Did you go looking for him, or did he find you?"

"We.." David began, but Kim cut him off.

"Does it really matter? It's over, and there's nothing that can be done about it now anyway." She stared at Joesph. He stared back for a few moments, but like most couldn't win against her when she was determined like that. He just shook his head, and turned towards his son.

"I guess not. I can't say I like the way this turned out, but I'm not going to press it. He was my son, but I guess there wasn't any other recourse. I'll have to tell your mother. It's probably not a good idea to let her know it was you. I'll say it was an officer, and leave it at that." Joesph shuddered and grunted in Navaho. "Climb in, and we'll head home. There's a second chopper coming to pick up Lee." He turned and climbed in. Kim followed, pulling David along gently.

"Come on David it's over."

* * *

It wasn't over. The local police screamed about murder in their jurisdiction. About vigilante justice. Never mind he was a police officer himself, and acted to save another person, and by extension himself. The case was laughed out of the courtroom, by a judge who was not only a former police officer himself, but also an ex-marine marksman. Minor jurisdictional matters were waived by order of the state and federal governments. David on the other hand, spent over a year in therapy. It wasn't easy to have to kill one's own brother, and for a time he didn't think he could stay an officer. Kim wasn't about to let it go that easily, and found him a psychiatrist who specialized in extremely traumatic cases. A few weeks after ending his therapy, he rejoined the tribal police.

With the death of Lee, Kim managed to succeed in convincing David to visit her as much as she visited him. They would face further trials of course, but none so terrible. Thus ends a sorrowful chapter.


End file.
